Question: $96.7 + 0.162 = $
Solution: ${9}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${+}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${9}$